


ZenoHika Week Winter 2021 - Day 2: Bound by Blood

by Ivelia



Series: ZenoHika Week Winter 2021 [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, ZenoHika Week Winter 2021 (Final Fantasy XIV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:07:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29130774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivelia/pseuds/Ivelia
Summary: This is my entry for the Day Two of ZenoHika Week Winter 2021 \o/The prompts for this are "Supernatural / Bite / Forbidden", so today's protagonists are:"Vampire Lord" Zenos x "Former Holy Priest" Warrior of LightIt's been a while since I read any major vampire literature, so my memory of vampire lore might be way off xDDon't think about this too much, let's follow the rule of cool \o/
Relationships: Zenos yae Galvus/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Series: ZenoHika Week Winter 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135964
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	ZenoHika Week Winter 2021 - Day 2: Bound by Blood

**Author's Note:**

> This is, actually not the complete piece I intended, but... a teaser of sorts? Like, not really an extract (I may reword things) but a proof of concept, kinda?  
> Because once again I underestimated the flow of time, and only finished Day One in the given time frame aaaaaaa Yet I can't not submit anything on the day aaaaa  
> So in the meantime, have this \o/ I will come back someday (soon, or at least before we all die of old age xD) with the full piece, hopefully this can serve as a taste of the final thing?

After enduring for a while, his lips could no longer contain an undignified, blissful moan; the strange ecstasy of having one’s life essence sucked out in this manner was truly only second to the thrill of battle… But it could be equally lethal, even for a vampire as powerful as he was. Seated in his throne, Zenos gently patted the back of the the man straddling his thighs, who was currently engrossed in licking and biting his neck, and whispered softly to his ears:

\- "Easy now, you've had enough." No acknowledgement was made, as the smaller male's mouth kept drawing blood out his veins, his tongue moving across his skin in a way that could only be described as _sinful_ . It felt so good that his hand reflexively shifted, trembling fingers tangled in silver hair to hold his head _just there_ , before he snapped out of it. "Even using tricks, I see..." He could only resort to dirty manoeuvrers as well, his hand tracing the other's fair, unnaturally white skin from his nape, across his clavicle, then snaking under his lose clothes, sliding along his chest until it reached a fleshy nub, and just pinched-

\- “!!!” Under the painful stimulation, the other finally stopped his ministrations with an outraged cry, turning his vacant, soulless eyes to the culprit in something that looked like a wronged expression.

\- "There, there", he pacified him. "I had to do this since you didn't listen. Be good, and you can have more next time, OK?" He traced his lips, wiping some of the blood there that threatened to drip across his chin, and the other licked his finger in response, looking very much like a kitten playing cute. Zenos chuckled, wondered how the straight laced, holier-than-thou Warrior of Light would react if he could see himself (or rather, his body) right now. Imagining his silent fury, his scathing insults and the intensity of the duel that would undoubtedly follow... He really wanted to see that person again.

Suddenly, the Holy-Priest-turned-ghoul that was pasted to him got up from his lap, adopting an attitude of standing guard, and before long, the hasty footsteps of a messenger were heard from the nearby corridor. At least, even as a mindless thrall, his sharp battle instincts were still there. Was he this protective and affectionate because he considered him as his food (provider)? Zenos sighed, his daydreaming now interrupted. All traces of indulgence gone from his voice, he asked dryly:

\- "Speak."

\- “Reporting from the seventeenth research team, the target soul didn’t react to the spell.” Zenos sighed. This lead was a dud, once again. Sensing his growing hostility, his “pet” started to growl at the newcomer, ready to pounce, but he was tugged back to his embrace. He did not want him to dirty his hands on someone else.

\- “Leave.” Having received an amnesty, the messenger all but ran away, leaving the two of them alone in the silent throne room. Time ticked slowly, as he comfortably nuzzled the animated corpse of his former arch-enemy, murmuring into his ears:

\- “Wait a bit more, my friend. I’ll find you, and I’ll bring you back, OK?”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this brought you some entertainment \o/  
> And I hope I'll get to write the full piece before the end of this millennia...


End file.
